Parody Songs
by Fran-Marie-Cullen-1918
Summary: These are parodies of songs that I wrote based on Twilight, my friends think are funny. Please review these and my other story!
1. Umbrella Parody

**I do not own this song it is owned by Rihanna's record label, I also don't own some of the characters in this song parody Stephenie Meyer does...glad I got that out of my system.**

In Forks you always need an Umbrella(parody of Rihanna's song Umbrella)

I live in Forks,  
And it's pretty boring,  
But there's the Cullens,  
Who are crazy.

They have pale skin,  
And drive shiny cars,  
And they're all loners,  
But I still love them.  
Because…

When the sun shines, they all go camping,  
I mean that's pretty cool,  
Tried it out on my parents,  
but they said no way so I gave in.

Now that it's raining more than ever,  
But I suppose that's normal weather,  
Cos' in Washington State,  
You always need an umbrella.

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
I need an umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
I need an umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
I need an umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

So let me explain about the Cullens,  
They are pretty weird, to say the least,  
I mean they're all freaky,  
And they smell funky,  
But they do have a Volvo which makes them show-offs,  
Because…

When the sun shines, they all go camping,  
I mean that's pretty cool,  
Tried it out on my parents  
but they said no way so I gave in

Now that it's raining more than ever  
But I suppose that's normal weather,  
Cos' in Washington State,,  
You always need an umbrella.

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
I need an umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
I need an umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
I need an umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

Edward is really sexy  
But he won't go out with me

So I'm gonna kidnap him  
I think it's a good plan

So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

When the sun shines, they all go camping,  
I mean that's pretty cool,  
Tried it out on my parents  
but they said no way so I gave in

Now that it's raining more than ever  
But I suppose that's normal weather,  
Cos' in Washington State,  
You always need an umbrella.

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
I need an umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
I need an umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
I need an umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Come visit Forks

We have the Cullens!!

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
The sun will come out today  
I'm gonna pray

It's pouring rain  
It's pouring rain  
OMG a Volvo!!  
Edward stop here!

**A/N **

**Please review this and I may post another one if you like it. Also please look at my other parody called A Town Named Forks!**


	2. Hey there Delilah Parody

**I do not own this song The Plain White Tee's do and I also don't own any of the characters in this song Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Basically this is a song about a crazy fan talking to Edward. **

**Hey There Edward a Parody of 'Hey there Delilah' By the Plain White Tees.**

Hey there Edward heard you going out with Bella!  
You should be with me,  
Cos lets face it I m better than her,  
I mean she s oh so clumsy, it s silly.

Hey there Edward, I ve devised a plan to kill her,  
Let s just say it involves a van,  
And me pushing her into its path,  
We could say she tripped, she tripped.

Chorus Oh Edward can t you see,  
She s so clumsy,  
I am better,  
Cos I m more amazing,  
I m more amazing.

Hey there Edward if the van doesn t kill her,  
We could always hire a hitman,  
After all you have the money and the contacts,  
Jasper could eat the evidence.

Hey there Edward I ve got other plans you know,  
But I only have 3 minutes,  
So I ll just say a few and save the rest,  
For your myspace, that s if you have one

Chorus

So I don t have long left,  
But I ll just say the rest very fast,  
So please listen, cos her they are,  
A knife? A gun? A vamp buffet?  
A paper cut? A lawnmower?  
A crazy vampire called James?  
Edward I can promise you,  
That by the time I m through,  
Bella will be very dead,  
And you re to blame.

Hey there Bella,  
Just incase you heard this song,  
It s not actually about you,  
So don t worry too much.

So if a van squishes you just blame Edward, and I will too,  
Hey there Bella heres to you,  
For being easy to kill.

Oh Edward please call me,  
Heres my number,  
It s 0800 DAZZLE,  
Yes you inspired it,  
Edward I love you.

**Please read and review my other parodies too.**


	3. We Made You Parody

**I do not own any of the characters in this parody song, the song is owned by EminemMusic. I do not own anything!**

**Enjoy it!**

Guess Who… You Miss me?... Bella Swan singin' the chorus

Bella Swan  
(CHORUS)  
When you walked through the door  
It was clear to me (clear to me)  
You're the one they adore, who they came to see (who they came to see)  
You're a … Cullen (baby)  
Everybody wants you (everybody wants you)  
Edward… Who can really blame them (who can really blame them)  
We're the ones who (chicka) made you *cough, cough*

(VERSE ONE)  
Back by popular demand  
I'm here to greet all my screamin' fans  
I know I've been away for a long time  
How do I look, am I fantastic, am I grand?  
Well look at all the massive masses in the stands  
Felix… no don't massacre the fans  
Damn, I thought my Bella was dead,  
She jumped just cause I asked her to keep safe,  
But Jacob Black managed to save her again  
Alice saw, then told Rose, who phoned me then  
Can you come back Bella's suicidal?  
Yes I can,can, don't ask me this again  
I did not mean to let it go this far  
But Bella please come back to seeing me

Jacob's a dog, you should buy a leash,  
I know you want me girl,  
In fact I see your grin - now come in girl

(CHORUS)  
When you walked through the door  
It was clear to me (clear to me)  
You're the one they adore, who they came to see (who they came to see)  
You're a … Cullen (baby)  
Everybody wants you (everybody wants you)  
Edward… Who can really blame them (who can really blame them)  
We're the ones who made you

(VERSE TWO)  
Then Aro, looking for more people to torture  
Walked up to Bella and tried to read her thoughts  
Sorry Jane, but she's immune to that pain,  
Oh no you don't, are you testing me,seriously?  
Well I can be as gentle and as smooth as a gentleman  
Give me my silver volvo and my piano,  
And I'll invite Demetri out to dinner then

Kill him,'Baby say hello to my little friends'

Bella forget Jacob lets cut out the middle man  
Forget him or your gonna end up in hospital again  
And this time it wont be for falling down again  
Forget them other men, girl pay them little attention  
A little bit did I mention, that Jacobs's in love with me Bella Swan?

So sorry he's gay  
Man I swear them other vamps you give em an inch  
They take a mile, they got style but it isn't class

(CHORUS)  
When you walked through the door  
It was clear to me (clear to me)  
You're the one they adore, who they came to see (who they came to see)  
You're a … Cullen (baby)  
Everybody wants you (everybody wants you)  
Edward… Who can really blame them (who can really blame them)  
We're the ones who made you

(VERSE THREE)  
And that's why… my love  
You'll never live without ,  
I know you want me girl cause I can see you checking me out  
And Bella, you know, you know you want me too  
Don't try to deny it baby, I'm the only one for you  
(Fart)  
Damn girl Im beginning to loose by patience  
Why should I wash my filthy mouth out  
You think that's bad you should hear the rest of my album  
Never has there been so finesse and nostalgia  
Felix,I don't mean to mess up your gal but  
Demetri put a sock in your mouth brp  
Wowzers, I just made a mess of my life  
And they wonder why I keep dressing like Dracula  
Lord help us he's back in his black silk cape  
Looking like someone shrinked his outfit  
I think he's about to flip  
Bella rest assure, Supercullen's here to rescue ya  
Can you blame me?  
You're my Lizzy, I'm your Darcy  
Matter fact make me a birthday cake  
With a mountain lion in it for me to eat  
Baby, I think you just met your soul mate  
(Now break it down girl)

(CHORUS)  
When you walked through the door  
It was clear to me (clear to me)  
You're the one they adore, who they came to see (who they came to see)  
You're a … Cullen (baby)  
Everybody wants you (everybody wants you)  
Edward… Who can really blame them (who can really blame them)  
Were the ones who made you

So baby, baby  
Get down, down, down

Bella, get down, down down

Bella, get down, down down  
Bella, get down, get down

Bella, get down, down down  
Bella, get down, down down  
Bella, get down, down down  
Bella, get down, get down

Oh Bella, Forks never looked so good,  
I can wait, Im going back!! HAHA Whooo

**A/N In case your wondering I did have a parody called A Town Named Forks on this website but someone told me that I couldn't have a script like entry so I deleted it, sorry for that. :(**


End file.
